nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Èideann
Country: The Pictish Imperium Population: 17,000,000 Capital: Parliamentary and Consular centre of the Imperium Founded:'' 322 AD'' Temperatures: 15 - 32˚ Celsius History of the City In antiquity, the city was founded as an Imperial estate after the defeat of Rome in 322 AD, serving as a governmental base for the new Independent Pictish Empire. With the expansion of the government came the expansion of the complex, and soon the various palaces of Èideann housed councilors from all over Pictavia, eventually tunneling into the great caverns underneath the land. As pressure for defence increased throughout the Age of Blood, the natural caverns became small fortresses, housing the armies of the The Praetorian Guard. With soldiers came merchants, and with merchants came families, and soon the Palaces were semi-functional cities producing their own crops and children. By modernity, with the invasion of Pictavia by the British Empire, many sought to seek refuge within the natural walls of Èideann, expanding the complex even further, until by the dawn of the nineteenth century the city became a fully self-sufficient cluster of mostly subterranean arcologies. To this day, Èideann serves as the house of the Consul, the High Council and Parliament, in addition to providing shelter for a further seventeen-million citizens. Civil Order Known as the safest city of the Imperium, Èideann shares all of the policing benifits of the rest of Pictavia and more. The eternal presence of the Praetorian Guard accounts for most of the relative tranquility, as well as the rumors of the city being home to the officially undeclared Parliamentary Operatives. In addition to these unique assets, Èideann also operates with its own Citizen Protection (the regular police force), headed by Imperial Judges with the ability to sentence and execute any confirmed threats to the citizenship. Despite this, there is a thriving black-market within the arcologies, which is more or less commonplace among the rest of the Imperium. Seen as a viable method of importing and exporting goods illegally between settlement, it has never been disbanded by the Citizen Protection, reasons unknown. Environment The city is undoubtedly the crown-jewel in the Imperium. During the last ice-age, a volcanic eruption tore the region apart, peppering the land with vents of various intensity. The silt hurled into the air by the eruptions was mixed with dense superheated precious metals thickening the substance, and eventually cooled in their upright positions, forming colossal spikes of glass and metal stretching from the sky well into the earth. Due to the illegal expansion of the city into the ground, so as to not be noticed by the palaces built around the spires, the vast majority of the city is subterranean, thus maintaining the natural beauty of the surrounding area. The pro-environmental nature of Pictavia ensures a protected and vibrant wildlife within the palace gardens, enjoyed by all. Standard of Living Èideann is home to the most wealthy syndicates in the Imperium, as living-space around the palaces becomes ever-more scarce. Thus, the standard of living is relatively higher than in comparison to the rest of Pictavia, even with small living-quarters. This does, however, make the city extremely expensive to visiting tourists, who will be charged extortionately for what may be seen as a standard sized room, even with the extravagant decor. Healthcare All necessary healthcare is completely free and well-funded by the Imperium's extremely high rates of tax. After ensuring that foreigners have the relevant travel-insurance or funds to reimburse the Imperial Health Centre, they are treated as Imperial citizens. Should they not have the appropriate methods of payment then their nation of origin will be billed for their healthcare, with the methods of obtaining such a value upto said state. Category:Pictavia Striking Features